<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We by Higgles123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003936">We</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123'>Higgles123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie Kray is secretly a real sweetheart and nothing can change my mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">The two kids next door were the bane of Ronnie’s life. Well, alright that wasn’t strictly true. If he was being honest, when they weren’t screeching and fighting with each other they could be quite sweet. Especially the youngest one, Maya. She was like an old woman in a child’s body; her mind was way ahead of herself and she was terribly observant. The amount of times Ronnie had tried to sneak out quietly into the garden to get something out of the shed and her little head would pop up over the fence and her toothy grin would beam happily at him. Sometimes Ronnie would lie in bed, looking at this lovely wife, Ashley, and wonder what their children would be like. And then he’d hear the little tikes next door banging their way down the stairs at stupid o’clock in the morning and he’d remind himself that he was glad they had no kids themselves just yet. </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap2">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">It had been raining for days. Typical British summer it was; either a heat wave that could rival the Sahara or enough rain for Noah to start collecting animals two by two. The rain had finally stopped though in the early hours of the morning and the grass was finally dry enough to be mowed. There was something strangely soothing about mowing the lawn; just that up and down, up and down motion while the engine on the mower blocked out all the sound around. But even the screech that came from next door’s kitchen was loud enough to have been heard across the the other side of the world, let alone over the buzzing of the lawn mower. Shutting off the mower, Ronnie ran next door as quick as he could, barging in without even knocking. </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap2">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Mrs Ives?” he shouted, doubting that he could be heard over the sound of crying. “I heard all the noise. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap2">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Sorry, Mr Kray,” the fraught looking woman apologised. “Everything’s fine.” </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap2">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Everything’s not fine,” little Maya wailed, running up to Ronnie and throwing her arms around his waist with a sob. “They’re dead. They’re both dead.” </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap2">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Who’s dead?” Ronnie frowned at her mother, patting the little girl’s head awkwardly. </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap2">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Her goldfish,” Mrs Ives grimaced. </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap2">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as2">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Next door’s cat had them for dinner,” Maya’s older brother, James, grinned which sent the girl wailing even louder. </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Pack it in, James,” Mrs Ives, clipping him around the ear. “Your sister’s upset and you’re winding her up.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“They’re only fish,” James huffed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“They weren’t just fish,” Maya’s cry was muffled as she continued to weep into Ronnie’s shirt. “They were my very best friends.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Yeah cos you can’t make any real friends,” James chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Young James, I don’t think that you are helping the situation,” Ronnie said as diplomatically as he could, pulling a few coins out of his trouser pocket. “Why don’t you run down to the shop and get you and your sister some sweets, eh? Go on, off you pop.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">James didn’t hesitate to take the money and run.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“And as for you Maya,” he said gently, prising her hands from him and looking down at her from behind his glasses. “You can’t be making a noise like that. I thought someone was being murdered in here.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Somebody <em>was</em> murdered,” her bottom lip trembled. “In fact, <em>two</em> bodies were murdered.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Maya, sweetheart, stop being dramatic,” Mrs Ives rolled her eyes. “I know you’re upset about your fish darling, but unfortunately that’s what cats do. That’s precisely why I told you to make sure you closed the lid of the tank after you fed them.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“So you’re saying if I hadn’t have left the lid open then the cat wouldn’t have eaten them?” Maya whispered. “Which means it’s my fault that they’re dead.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">Ronnie could see that there was no way out of this one, and if he was being honest he didn’t really think he could do much to help the situation, so when Maya ran up the stairs in floods of tears, he made his excuses to leave. They were only bloody goldfish for crying out loud. Christ, Ronnie had cried less when his old man had died.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I’m sorry again, Mr Kray,” Mrs Ives apologised, seeing him to the door.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Not to worry,” he nodded curtly. “She’ll get over it in a day or two.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ………………….. …………</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">
    <em>One week later</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap4"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">Ronnie was getting changed before dinner when he caught sight of Maya in the back garden. Her little frame was hunched over a make shift wooden cross on which the names ‘Salt’ and ‘Pepper’ were scribbled haphazardly in her childish scrawl. He was so lost in watching her that he didn’t hear Ashley call him for dinner, nor did he realise she had come upstairs to find him until he felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist and her head rest upon his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“She looks so sad,” he murmured, taking Ashley’s hand and kissing her palm softly. “I aint never seen someone look so upset over a pet before, and a shit pet at that.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“A shit pet?” Ashley smirked. “What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Well, fucking goldfish; they’re hardly proper pets are they? I mean, you can’t hug them or play with them like you can a dog or cat or something.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“But a pet is more than all of those things, Ron,” Ashley murmured. “A pet is whatever speaks to your soul, be it a dog or even a snail from the garden. They obviously meant a lot to little Maya, and you know it’s hard when they’re young. It’s hard to comprehend death the way we do.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“You’re right,” Ronnie nodded, his brows furrowed as he turned to face Ashley. “Any chance dinner will keep until a little later?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Why?” Ashley narrowed her eyes, recognising the sudden look of determination on Ron’s face. “What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I’ve just gotta nip out,” was his only answer. “I promise to be as quick as I can.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">Ashley smiled to herself as Ronnie disappeared down the stairs. She had a feeling she knew exactly where he was going.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ………………….. …………</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">The Ives were eating dinner when there was a knock on the door an hour or so later. Well, most of the Ives were eating dinner. Maya was poking and prodding at her shepherd’s pie as though she was going to find the meaning of life in it.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Who the bloody hell comes knocking at dinner time,” Mr Ives huffed, getting up from the table. Although his demeanour soon changed when he realised who their unexpected visitor was. “Oh, Mr Kray, how are you this evening?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I’m disturbing your dinner, am I?” Ronnie frowned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Course not,” Mrs Ives appeared with a smile. “We were just about finished, anyway. Would you like to come in?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I would as it happens,” he nodded. “But I’m not alone so I hope you won’t mind my acquaintances coming in too? I’ve actually come to see Maya if she’s about.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“No problem at all, Mr Kray,” the woman smiled politely. “Maya, Mr Kray’s here to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">Now usually when the little girl saw Ronnie her face would break out into a little smile and she would start jabbering on about a million and one different things until Ronnie thought his head would explode. Sometimes she even threw herself into his arms for a hug without asking, but today she did no such thing. Instead she walked towards him with her head down and when she did finally look at him, her blue eyes were dull and dark.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Hello Maya,” he gave an uncomfortable smile. “I, uh, listen I know you’ve been sad about your goldfish cos I’ve seen you out in the garden a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I’ve been praying for their souls,” she answered sombrely and Ronnie had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing. “My Nan said when my Grandad died she prayed for his soul so that’s what I’ve done for my fish.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“That’s a very nice thing to do,” Ronnie muttered. “I suppose you’re a little bit sad without them, eh?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Very sad,” she nodded. “I asked Mum for some new ones but she said we have to wait until my birthday and that’s not for like ten hundred more weeks.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Well, I hope your Mum won’t be too mad with me then cos you won’t have to wait until your birthday.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I won’t?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“No,” Ronnie shook his head, and that was when he took Maya over to the sideboard where, during their discussion, the men he had brought with him had placed a brand new fish tank, three times the size of her old one, complete with four new goldfish inside. “I know they won’t replace Salt and Pepper but these little fellas were getting sad in the pet shop, and when my friend, Mickey here asked if I knew anyone who would take good care of them, I immediately thought of you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“How long do I need to look after them for?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Forever of course,” Ronnie chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Forever?” Maya breathed excitedly, grinning as she pressed her face as close to the tank as possible without touching it. “Do you hear that fishies? You’re going to stay here with me forever.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Yeah, until they die,” James muttered sullenly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“My new fish won’t die, will they Mr Kray?” Maya glared at her brother.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“One day they will, Maya,” he said as kindly as possible. “But what you’ve got to remember is that once they die they’ll go up to a great big pond in heaven and tell all their fish friends about the lovely girl who made their time on earth so happy.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“They will?” she chewed on her lip as though she didn’t know whether or not to believe him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I promise,” he nodded. “In fact, I’m certain Salt and Pepper will be up there now, swimming around and feeling very happy to know that you’ve got some new fish to look after as well as you looked after them.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I didn’t look after them <em>that</em> well,” she muttered. “Otherwise I would have closed the lid and then the cat wouldn’t have got them.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Ah but really that weren’t your fault,” Ronnie wagged his finger at her. “Cos that cat had no business coming in your house, did it?”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I suppose so,” she agreed reluctantly.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Now what are you gonna call these new fish?” Ronnie asked, changing the subject to something happier.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Ronnie,” Maya answered after a few moments.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“You can’t call them all Ronnie.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“I can if I want to,” Maya grinned. “Or I might call two of them Reggie like your brother, and then the other two Ronnie because that way they’ll never die.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“How’d do you work that out then?” Ronnie frowned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Cos I heard my Dad telling my Uncle Sammy that you bloody Krays can’t never be killed no matter how hard anyone tries.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">Mrs Ives slapped a hand over her mouth while her husband looked like he wanted to the ground to open up and swallow him whole. And Ronnie? Well he did something that the Ives would never have expected. He burst out into a deep belly laugh that seemed almost unnatural coming from a man like Ronald Kray.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Maya Ives, I hope you never change,” he chortled. “And your Dad’s wrong you know. One day, me and Reggie’ll meet our maker, just like everyone does, and when we do I’ll be sure to keep a beady eye out on you from wherever I end up.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ………………….. …………</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">Ashley was waiting at the kitchen table for Ronnie, and when she heard the door open she couldn’t stop a smile from breaking out on her face.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“What you so happy about?” Ronnie asked, shrugging off his jacket and kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“You’re a good man, Ronnie Kray,” she stood up to kiss him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“Ha, now that’s a lie if ever I heard one.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“It’s true, Ron,” she touched his cheek fondly. “You have a great big heart and you don’t even realise it. We’re blessed to have you.”</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">“We?” he frowned.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap3"> </p><p class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2ap1">
  <span class="yiv6580373784ydpe3697b2as1">Ashley smiled again, taking his hand and placing it to her stomach. “We.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>